


In Hogwarts AU's and Libraries

by That_Ginger_004



Series: Bellarke One-Shots [17]
Category: The 100
Genre: Arguments, F/M, Fan sorting, Harry Potter - Freeform, Modern AU, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Ginger_004/pseuds/That_Ginger_004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i’ve heard you talking to your friend about my favorite character and you’re talking about this Harry Potter AU but you sorted them in the wrong house i cannot stand this bullshit”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hogwarts AU's and Libraries

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a massive case of writers block and this is the first thing I've written in months. Please be nice. I'm with Octavia. Enjoy.

Clarke was trying to study. Emphasis on the _trying_. The library was, afterall, a place where studying was to be attempted - but the couple in front of her kept on arguing over the most _stupid_ things, and she just couldn’t focus on anything other than how much the guys voice sounded like melted chocolate drizzled over cake, and she was just so _tired_ and--

 

“No, Octavia, I’m telling you, Percy would totally be a Hufflepuff,” the guy said, and her head snapped up.

 

She snorted before she could help herself - because, _seriously? Percy Jackson, a Hufflepuff?_ The guy turned around and gave her a weird look (which was decisively unfair because nobody should be allowed to be that attractive with an expression like that), and _\- shit --_

 

“I’m sorry?” he asked her, raising an eyebrow and looking decidedly unimpressed.

 

“What? Oh - uh…” she swallowed. “It’s just that Percy Jackson would so not be in Hufflepuff,”

 

“Thank you!” the girl - Octavia? - said. She sounded exasperated, like this was an argument that they’d had before. “I told you Bell. He’s totally a Slytherin,”

 

“What? Slytherin?” Clarke blurted. “Are you serious?”

 

“Yeah..?” Octavia trailed off. “Why, what would you put him in?”

 

“Well - Gryffindor,” she said, slightly self-consciously.

 

This time it was the guys turn to snort. “Right. Of course. Cause nothing screams ‘protagonist’ more than Gryffindor does,” he said, his voice laden with dripping sarcasm.

 

“Bellamy! Be nice!” Octavia chastised him.

 

“No, no, please, tell me, what’s wrong with Gryffindors?” Clarke snapped. Hey - she was tired. And this guy was being a dick. You couldn’t blame her.

 

“Oh here we go,” Octavia sighed.

 

“What’s wrong with Gryffindors? Nothing’s wrong with Gryffindors - just that the entire Harry Potter series is so entirely biased to Gryffindors, and it’s gotten to the point where every single goddamned protagonist in literature is automatically placed in Gryffindor, no matter what other tendencies they have!” he ranted.

 

She stared at him for a second. “You’re kidding, right?”

 

“Oh, sweetie, my brother rarely ever jokes about his literature,” Octavia muttered to Clarke, rolling her eyes.

 

“No, I’m not kidding! What, next thing I know, you’re gonna want to be replacing Hermione with Annabeth, right?” he started gesticulating wildly, and she had to lean back slightly to avoid being hit in the face.

 

“Seriously? No, Annabeth’s totally a Ravenclaw-- that’s not the point!” Clarke felt like screaming.

 

“Damn straight it’s not the point! Percy’s got almost every trait needed for a Hufflepuff - he’s loyal, hard-working, kind, dedicated--”

 

“Patient? Tolerant?” she cut him off. “I don’t think so. Gryffindor on the other hand, bravery; nerve; chivalry; courage; daring… What even is Percy if he isn’t those things?”

 

“Cunning, resourceful, ambitious….” Octavia murmured.

 

“Be quiet O, he’s not a Slytherin - he’s a Hufflepuff!” Bellamy slammed a hand on the table for emphasis.

 

“Gryffindor!” Clarke all but yelled, whacking a fist into the table as well (call her a child, but she had to make things even).

 

“Excuse me! People, this is a _library._ I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” the librarian said.

 

So caught up in their argument, Clarke hadn’t even heard her come over - and judging by the looks on their faces, neither had Bellamy or Octavia. Grabbing her books, she rolled her eyes and pushed away from the table. A few seconds later, with the library at her back, the embarrassment of the argument finally began to set in - _fictional characters?_ It couldn’t have been a more serious thing to get her kicked out of the library?

 

“Hey- Gryffindor!” a voice behind her called.

 

She turned around, and upon catching sight of Bellamy’s face, she let out an internal groan. Octavia was nowhere to be seen, presumably having gone a different way.

 

“Please, ground, just swallow me whole,” she muttered, before looking up. “Yes?” she asked with her normal voice.

 

“Um. Sorry. For getting you kicked out of the library,” he rubbed his neck.

 

“Oh,” she blinked. “It’s okay. I wasn’t getting anything done anyway.”

 

“Yeah, but still. Do you think… um…” he bit his lip, and _\- seriously? -_ how in the world was it okay for someone to be that good looking?

 

“Do I think…?” she asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling slightly.

 

“Uh… I could make it up to you,” he said slowly, almost sheepishly.

 

She stared at him for a second. Then--

 

“Clarke.” she held out her hand. “Not ‘Gryffindor’. And I’ll settle for coffee,”

 

He grinned and took her hand, and it was a beautiful sight. “Bellamy. And I know this great place just five minutes away….”

 

 


End file.
